


intensity of touch

by summerdayghost



Category: Sharp Objects (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Holding Hands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Things Camille couldn’t figure out.
Relationships: Amma Crellin/Camille Preaker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	intensity of touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of hand holding during oral sex.

From a strictly lifetime record orientated perspective Camille couldn’t figure out if laying back and letting Amma eat her out was a new high or a new low. She couldn’t figure out what was running through Amma’s head or her own. Amma worked with an enthusiasm that Camille couldn’t figure what she did to inspire. Amma kept getting her wetter and it was too much.

It was far easier to focus on the way Amma’s hand was squeezing her own. The grip was too tight, she could’ve crushed her hand, but it was still all the affection Camille ever craved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
